Kiss Me, Kill Me
by writerextrodinare
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Iruka. she is alone in this world with her forced lover Kaname Kuran. She truly loves Zero Kyriu and he loves her. Yuki does not exist in this. so don't freaking ask. I hate Yuki. she's annoying. anyways please read
1. Attack

Kiss Me, Kill Me Chapter One: Attack

"Iruka! Get out now!" my brother Itsuki yelled, pulling out his silver gun, his back toward me. I wanted to follow his urgent order but I was frozen. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull my eyes away from the gruesome scene in front of me.

My parents and my younger brother and sister lay dead in front of me. I was kneeling by my mother's side, my jeans getting soaked in blood. "Iruka! Run Now! Get out of here!" he said. I lifted my head, tears spilling out of my eyes.

Itsuki ran to my side and helped me up, his hands gripping my shoulders as if he were hanging on for dear life. "Iruka. I'm sorry you ever had to be dragged into our life, but you have to run. I want my little sister to live through this. Carry on our family name." he whispered. The house was eerily quiet. "I-is it gone?" I asked, my voice quaking. He shook his head, looking over our previously quaint and wholesome family room. It used to be so clean and full of light. Now it was covered in blood and dark.

"Wh-what is that thing brother?" I asked. He looked at me then around the room. His light blue eyes were sad and scared. He was looking for that thing that had killed most of our family. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "A vampire." I looked at him. Maybe he was really stressed out by this. Making up things like vampires to help him cope maybe? It was all so confusing. "Don't kid about this Itsuki! I'm serious!" He glanced around again, making me worried. Where was this killer? "I'm not joking around Iruka. The thing that attacked our family is a vampire. A level E."

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. Was I hearing him right? Vampire? I must have been going crazy. He couldn't have been serious. Maybe it was all a dream. I mean Vampires? How is that possible? They are mythical creatures. They couldn't exist. "Trust me Iruka. They're real." He said, seeing the look of disbelief on my face. "You remember those stories Mom, Dad and I told you, Azula, and Alec?" I looked down at the ground where my darling younger siblings' bodies laid on the ground at the mention of their names. I nodded slowly. They were just kid stories. Vampires and their hunters, running around and battling. The vampire hunters always won, the vampires always dead in the end. They were different every night. I never figured out where they came up with those stories. "Well, to put it simply… they were all true."

"W-what?" I whispered, too quiet for Itsuki to hear me. That can't be true. How would he know if they were true? "Then who were the people that killed the bad vampires?" I whispered, stunned. Itsuki sighed. "We tried so hard to keep this a secret from you guys but I need to tell you now." He said. What was he talking about? "Mom, Dad and I were. That was our job. Vampire Hunte-"his last word was cut off by his yell of pain. The vampire had suddenly appeared behind him and ripped his left shoulder wide open with its hands. Itsuki's blood splattered onto my face and clothes. Itsuki fell to the ground, gripping his shoulder. His gun had been tossed across the room. "I-Iruka… run now." He whispered his breath shallow. He sounded so sad, like he was pleading with me. The vampire's eyes were fixed on his bleeding arm, to distracted to notice me at all.

I wanted to run and grab the gun. I wanted to kill that monster, but the next thing I knew I had hidden behind the large grandfather clock. "Iruka!" Itsuki called. I peaked around the clock, scared for my life. He was still on the floor, a puddle of blood around him. The vampire had moved to my mother's corpse. I heard slurping noises. Itsuki wasn't lying. It _was_ a vampire.

I glanced at Itsuki who was slowly moving for his gun, his left arm completely immobilized. "Iruka just remember," he whispered, the vampire walking toward him, stopping him. "We all love you Iruka, all of us."

Tears sprung to my eyes once more. He couldn't die on me. Not now. I couldn't be left alone. He was my older brother. He was supposed to protect me. "No. Itsuki please don't leave me alone" I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry Iruka. We'll always be with you." He smiled at me; a single tear fell from his light icy blue eyes. "No… please…" I whispered. He smiled at me one last time then the vampire grabbed him by the throat and snapped it. I knew by just the gruesome sound of the snap that my brother was dead. I wanted to scream, to look away, but I couldn't.

I starred at my beloved brother's body, tears falling into my lap. I could tell by the sounds floating in the air that my brother's blood was being sucked. I cried silently for what seemed like hours, watching cherished moments I spent with my family and most of all my brother behind my closed eyelids, but it was actually a few short minutes.

The sounds stopped. The room was dead silent. A dull thud rang through the house like a foghorn. I couldn't believe this. This monster had destroyed my family. My brother. I heard footsteps; they got louder by the second. Now the monster was coming for me. "Where are you my _delectable_ looking girl?" it said. The voice was nowhere near human. It was demonic, evil. That thing wanted _me_. "You can't hide from me, girl. I can smell your delicious blood" I froze. The footsteps stopped. I knew the vampire was right in front of the clock. "Come out, come out wherever you are." It purred. I determined the monster was a man by the way it talked to me.

"Come on girl. Get out from behind there. I promise I won't hurt you… much." He said. I stayed silent. Maybe if I stayed this way, silent and still, then he would give up looking for me. I knew I was wrong but I just wanted hope. A chance. I felt the clock moving away from the wall slowly. I fought the urge to scream.

The vampire peeked his head around the clock, his eyes fixed on my neck. "Come on girl. I don't have time to play games. Get out here." He demanded. "No." I whispered. There was still blood, fresh on his face. My brother's blood. Apparently he heard my objection. He scowled at me and grabbed my arm, yanking me out from my hiding spot.

"You lost your chance girl. You've pissed me off." He said, pulling me against him, his arm around me, restraining my arms and tilted my head to the side with his free hand. "No!" I yelled. "No please don't!"

The vampire chuckled. I could feel the vibrations from his chest on my back. "Not a chance girl. You're my desert." He said, his mouth now closer to my neck. I couldn't believe it. I was going to die. I wished Itsuki were still here. He would protect me. _But he died protecting you Iruka._ I thought,_ how could he save you now?_ The vampire said something, his breath hot against my neck. I didn't hear him. I was too caught up in my thoughts. I could feel his fangs brush against my neck as he spoke inaudible words. Eventually I started hearing a few of his words. From what I heard he was waiting for 8:00. He said something about always being on time and 8:00 was my time to die. I looked at the clock. 7:59. The second hand was at the six. I had thirty seconds left to live. I would die just as my family did. At the hands of this monster.

Just as the grandfather clock rang the eight time, he pierced my skin. I yelped. This couldn't be happening. Vampires aren't real. They just aren't real. He was about to start to suck my blood when a shot rang through the house. I screamed at the sound. In the quiet of the house it was a deafening boom. The vampire let go and fell to the ground, dead. I looked behind me and saw a boy, about my age of 15, standing in the doorway, his silver hair sparkling in the setting sunlight coming from the open front door. He held a gun identical to my brother's in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, his gun pointed at the dead vampire.

I stayed silent. Though he _looked_ normal, I couldn't trust anyone. Not just yet.


	2. Saivior?

((Sorry it's so late but here's chapter two! Summer is aparently very busy for me and i'm starting High School next month so... busy me. oh joy. But uh... I don't own anything except Iruka and her family. those are the only characters i own and i own the goings on in this story! no stealing!))

"Are you okay?" The boy repeated, stepping closer to me. I shook my head. "That thing injured you didn't it?" he asked, sounding more like a statement then a question. I nodded slowly, covering the bite marks on the side of my neck. He stepped closer again and I backed away. Was this boy a vampire too? Was he going to kill me?

"W-who are you? W-what do you want?" I whispered my voice shaky. He smirked at me, stepping closer. "I'm here to help you." I didn't back away from him this time. Part of me was screaming to run, but the other part told me that he wasn't going to hurt me. I looked at the gun in his hand, still pointed at that monster on the ground. "What is that?" I asked. It looked exactly like the gun Itsuki always carried with him.

"A gun." The boy replied simply. "A vampire killing gun," I whispered, looking straight into the boy's eyes. He returned my gaze and nodded. "Yes. I am a Vampire Hunter." He said plainly. Vampire Hunter…. The word swam in my mind for a minute. Ituski said that he; Mom and Dad were Vampire Hunters. Maybe this kid knew my family!

"What's your name?" He asked, stepping closer to me. "Iruka," I said. I looked up at the boy and really looked at him. He looked normal enough. No bloodlust in his eyes. He didn't look like a killer. Truthfully he was… kinda cute. "Iruka…" he repeated, "Nice name. It sounds… familiar."

Despite everything that had happened, I felt relaxed around him. "Thanks." I whispered. Suddenly, I heard footsteps echo through the house. I froze in fear. Maybe this boy was just a distraction. His partner roaming through the house was going to kill me as this boy distracted me.

The footsteps stopped. I saw a blurry figure of a person in the doorway. "Did you find it?" The voice was deep and gruff. The boy in front of me turned toward the figure and nodded. "The Level E is dead." He said.

"Any survivors?"

"Just her." The boy said, motioning toward me. The figure stepped closer to me and I could see that he was a man. The man looked me over. I backed away slowly. He kept stepping closer to me until I was against the wall.

The man looked me over one last time, moving my face to the side. He mostly examined my face and neck. "Move your hand, girl." He ordered. I moved my hand slowly, looking down at it I saw it was now covered in blood. "So she was bitten." He mumbled to himself. "Get a towel from the kitchen. Rip it up so we can bandage her neck." The man ordered, turning to the boy. He nodded. "Right." The boy ran off toward the kitchen.

The boy came back a minute later, ripping a towel. My hand was automatically back on my neck again, covering the wound. The boy walked up to me, a few strips of cloth in his hands. "Move your hand so I can bandage your neck." He said. I sighed and slowly and moved my hand again, wiping my hand on my jeans. "There you're all bandaged." The boy said, tying off the cloth on my neck and stepping away, admiring his handiwork. "Uh… t-thanks... " I responded.

"You know what to do now." The man said to the boy. The boy nodded and stepped closer to me. I didn't feel so safe around them now that the man had said that. I backed up. What were they going to do to me? "Come on now. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The boy said, yet again. But this time he sounded annoyed. "Then w-what are you going to do…?" I asked. He scowled. "You don't need to know that." That clinched it. I didn't trust him or the man that was with him at all. The boy saw my fear and hesitation and growled, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"W-what the…? Let me go!" I screamed, trying to kick the boy. "Zero lets go. And try to shut her up if you can." The man ordered. The boy glared at me and sighed. "Shut up. You're being annoying." He said, grabbing my legs and pinning them down with his arm so he wouldn't be kicked.

I didn't get it. He was so much kinder before. Out of nowhere he suddenly got all angry and serious. Once that man started talking to him, he changed. The boy, apparently named Zero, was carrying me out of my blood-soaked house. Away from my family. "No! Let me go! I don't want to go with you!" I screamed. "Mom! Dad! Itsuki!"

My screams were silenced when a hand struck me across the face. "Yagari-sensei…" Zero whispered, sounding shocked. "You. Girl." Yagari said, looking me straight in the eyes. "Your family is dead. No amount of screaming and crying will bring them back. You're at least fifteen. Shut up and grow up. You're acting like a spoiled child." Yagari said sternly.

I was shocked. No one, not even my parents or siblings, had even dreamed of hitting me. It seemed that Zero was just as shocked as I was. "Come on. Don't just stand there idiot. We need to get her to the house. She'll be safer there. If a vampire wanted her whole family dead then they'll send another one after her." Yagari said, turning around and walking down the stony path by the river that ran just feet from my home. He sounded annoyed. I must have caused them a lot of stress. Zero sighed and started walking after him. The only things going through my mind right them were who exactly were they, what did they want with me, where they were taking me and most importantly, were they lying to me? I'd find out soon enough.


End file.
